Trail of Dreams
by Lovenyx125
Summary: She's been betrayed. He's been through hell and has yet to come back. Bella comes to Forks to live with her father and meets a broken green eyed boy. She wants to help him get out of his personal hell and end the rivalry her friends, the Cullens and Hale's have had for a long time. Can she do all that without breaking apart herself? All Human. Brokenward.
1. Change

Trail of Dreams

**Dear Readers:**

**Thanks for deciding to give my story a try! I honestly want to complete this story and above all I want to make sure you guys enjoy it. If you have any concerns, complaints, comments, or questions please don't hesitate to ask.**

**I would like to thank my two amazing Betas FrenchToastLover and ****Mockingjay272. Unfortunatly, Mockingjay272 was unable to help with this chapter but she will be there for the others. Credits for editing and descriptions for this chapter go to FrenchToastLover. She's a real sweetheart!**

**Thanks,**

**Lovenyx125**

_Summary: He lived in fear, afraid to close his eyes. She wanted to live, afraid to blink, to lose even a second of precious life. He was shattered. She was pulling her strings tighter._

**Chapter 1: Change**

**[Bella]**

Change is a huge part of life. In fact, it is life. Change is life. Life is constantly changing whether we like it or not. I don't, as a matter of fact, but it doesn't stop it from happening. I've learned to accept it and smile through it. Change doesn't happen so that you can mope about it and let the waves of desolation crash over you. No. It happens so you can learn from it and experience a new way of life. It's hard to image why but change is good. Change if how we grow and learn to live our lives. Change is life. Change is us.

Change was a very important part of my life. I changed parents, schools, friends, and lives. When I was 7 my mom decided she wanted change; apparently she couldn't live in tiny ole' Forks, Washington anymore. It was suffocating her and she couldn't take it any longer so she decided to leave my dad and take me with her. Did I have a choice? _No_. If I did, would I have stayed?...

Probably not…

My father, Charlie Swan, was and still is a very simple man. His favorite place to eat was the local burger joint, his hobby was fishing, and he is the police chief of Forks. The job was his wife and kids. His family.

I look a lot like him actually, a bit more like him than I do my mom. I have his brown hair and almond eye shape, or so they say. The things I got from my mom are her chocolate brown eyes that are this interesting medium true brown, my eyes have this decadent connection, and her S-shaped wavy hair type.

My mother, Renee Dwyer, is a happy-go-lucky free spirit. She's full of life and passion. She doesn't know what she wants in life, but she does know she wants to live. And that I do get from her. The desire to live. I want to live my life to the fullest. I'm afraid to close my eyes as though if I do I'll miss something.

I'm very plain, I know. I have an okay body, I have never really let anyone judge so how would I even know? I've learned to accept it and live with it. I'm happy the way I am. I won't deny that I wish I was prettier, but honestly, which teenage girl doesn't? I'm your average girl-next-door. Bella Swan.

"Bella," Renee cried for the hundredth time, "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes mom. Don't worry. I want this."

I wasn't lying. Not completely. A part of me was excited to see Charlie. I hadn't seen him for a year now since his summer visit was cancelled. When duty calls Charlie Swan is always there.

Renee looked doubtful but I'd been saying this all morning so she had to believe me. "You know you can always come home. Phil and I would love to have you with us," she assured me with anxious eyes.

Phil was her husband of four years. He was good for her. He loved her and kept her happy. He was a major baseball player and his fan base consisted of middle-age women and jealous men.

More tears and worrying, and then I was boarding the plane. The ride to Seattle wasn't very interesting. I sat next to an old lady who snored for the time. When the plane landed I collected my luggage and set off to find Charlie.

I had only been waiting a couple of minutes when I saw him. He looked just the same as before. I walked over to him and it wasn't until I was directly in front of him that he noticed.

"Bella," he smiled warmly and pulled me into a hug. It wasn't an awkward hug, but for some reason it was strange, although I really had missed Charlie.

"Hi dad," I said softly with my lip curving upwards at the corners, I couldn't possibly hide a cheesy grin.

He pulled back and looked me over. "You look different," he noted, with one finger pointing at me.

I lightly pushed his finger down so he didn't have to point at me anymore. "Yeah. Mom got to me," I giggled. "After her agency started booming she decided to give me a whole new look."

Charlie sighed and with a shake of his head he said, "Well your mom gets to everyone."

I chuckled and followed him outside. It was raining but that wasn't unusual at all. It always rained here.

I internally groaned when I realized that we were driving home in the cruiser. Of course I knew Charlie didn't have another vehicle but I'd forgotten about the attention grabbing cop cruiser.

The ride to Forks was pretty quiet; Charlie and I never had a talkative relationship. He asked me a couple of questions about Renee and Phil but strayed away from the topics of school or friends. He knew me too well.

When we pulled into the driveway what came into view was his two story, two bedroom house. It was just the same. Memories of playing in the yard with both my parents and making snow angels flooded my mind. Drinking green tea on the porch with Renee and doing the Sunday crossword puzzle with Charlie.

I blinked back the tears and followed Charlie to the door. He had my duffel bag in one hand and his keys in the other. As I stepped onto the porch I looked down at the weed-covered patch of dirt off to the side. Renee and I had planted tulips there when I was five. It made me sad to see that they had died long ago and the weeds had taken over their home. Just like people died and hate began to spread on their memories. It was quite sad.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and before going inside I promised myself I would bring the garden back to life.

The inside of the house was the same too. Not a thing had changed. Pictures of Renee and me covered the walls and the yellow paint on the kitchen walls was just as faded as the day Renee painted it.

With not much to see on the first floor, I followed Charlie upstairs. He showed me to my room and with an awkward mention of pizza for dinner he left.

I looked around my childhood bedroom and with a sigh I collapsed onto my bed. Looking up at the butterflies on the ceiling I smiled. Butterflies were a symbol of hope and that was exactly what I needed. Hope. I was starting over now. Forks was a new beginning. I hoped this new life would turn out to be better than the old one. Even if only a little. Any amount of change would be good for me.

I fingered the blue duvet and looked around my remodeled room again. Everything was new; the table, computer, bed, curtains, and walls. The table and bedframe was a dark chocolate brown while the curtains, walls, and bed sheets were ocean blue. Calming. Quite calming.

I looked over at the long mirror in the corner of the room, while getting up I strutted as if I were pretending - and failing - to be a model and headed over to the mirror and giggled at my own stupidity. And then I stopped, glaring at my reflection… I focused on my body, noticing the average height. And I mean my boobs are _okay_, they're a nice C-cup but I don't think they're that perky. I grabbed a handful of my bubble but and honestly wished it would shrink a little bit. The only thing I could probably say that satisfied me about my body is my flat stomach…

I squatted down in front of the mirror and wiped away the dust and just stared at the grey dirt on my fingers.

Later on diner seemed quiet, and calm. Charlie didn't talk much so that made it easy for me to avoid a conversation. I wasn't really up to talking yet. I was still adjusting to the changes. Besides, the four hour long flight had left me exhausted. I was normally very bubbly and talkative.

After dinner I was about to leave to go to bed when Charlie cleared his throat.

"Ehrm. I just wanted to let you know that I arranged a ride for you to school tomorrow," he explained. "Alice Cullen. Sweet girl. She lives next door."

I nodded, relieved.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I was wondering about that."

"Were you going to ask anytime soon?" Charlie chuckled, an eyebrow raised.

I blushed and shook my head.

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Well off to bed you go kiddo. School tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed him goodnight before heading upstairs. Once my teeth were brushed, pajamas put on, and bag readied for school I turned off the light and tucked myself into bed. I smiled to myself in the dark when I realized that this might not be so hard after all.

Then just before I drifted off I pulled my hands together and thought as sincerely as I could.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for another okay day. Thank you for giving me another chance. Please, please, oh please don't let me screw up tomorrow. I just want to find a friend tomorrow. I really don't want to spend the rest of my year eating my lunch in the washroom, alone. So please don't let that happen. Thanks again._

I wasn't religious but my mother once told me that if you prayed to god every night and thanked him for what you had then he would grant you your wishes. Many years later I still followed the same ritual every night.

With that last thought I drifted off to sleep with piano music floating in my ears.


	2. Early Morning Sickness

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had some family issues and then exams to worry about so I totally didn't have time and when I did it slipped my mind. Summer vacation is here so I will be updating way sooner. Please don't forget to R&R as reviews are what inspire me to write further. It's a way for me to know that people actually want me to continue writing. Also, questions, suggestions, and complaints are all welcome. You can leave your thoughts in reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Early Morning Sickness and Delightful Surprises**

**[Bella]**

The next morning I was awoken by a sharp pain in my stomach. Sitting up with an arm around my middle, it took me a moment to recognize the nausea building up inside me. I bolted to the washroom and threw up the measly contents of my dinner.

"Ugh!" I groaned and avoided looking into the toilet as I flushed it.

Charlie found me an hour later with my cheek pressed against the cool, smooth surface of the bathtub. He took one look at me and said, "I'll go and call the school to let them know you won't be going today. I should also ring the Cullens to let them know."

I nodded weakly.

After Charlie helped me back into bed he left for work. On my bedside table he'd left me some crackers, water, and several vomit bags. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

I spent most of the day in bed, sleeping my butt off and puking up all the nonexistent food in my stomach. I swear at one point I was thoroughly convinced that there was nothing left to throw up in my stomach. Around fivish I had enough strength to risk a trip downstairs; I was out of crackers.

Sitting at the small dining table and munching on crackers, I was staring out the kitchen window blankly when the doorbell rang.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. "Who the hell?" I muttered as I slowly walked over to the door.

I wrenched it open and stared with wide eyes at the mass of meat before me. Soft, dark curls rested on his forehead and he wore a white sweatshirt with the words "SPARTANS" written over it. I could have sworn that if he flexed that his whole shirt would rip. He must've been almost six feet and twice as wide as me. He was very handsome with beautiful hazel eyes that twinkled with excitement once he saw me. If it weren't for the impish grin on his face and the dimples that shone widely I would've believe he was a grown man.

"Can I—uh help you?" I stuttered as politely as I could without staring like a creep.

"Are you Charlie's daughter?" he asked curiously.

I nodded, still quite unsure about this huge stranger.

The boy's smile widened and he held out a gloved hand from behind his back. "I'm Emmett Cullen," he exclaimed proudly. "Your neighbor and savior."

I pursed my lips and nodded my head once while giving him a sarcastic look. "Savior?" I asked confused and seriously considering that he might be an imposter; I didn't realize the Cullens had a son and a weird one at that.

He brought his other hand forward and at once I recognized the warm and delicious smell of chicken soup.

"Fresh from the pot with well wishes from mom," he sang and grinned again.

I smiled back – his happy demeanor was contagious – and decided at once he wasn't an imposter.

"You came just in time," I chuckled. "I was starving. Come on in."

I moved back to let him through which he did with a bounce in his step. I followed him to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl as he placed the container on the counter.

"Would you like some?"

Emmett shook his head and with a guilty grin he admitted, "Nah I already snuck some out of the pot." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Is it that good?" I giggled as I looked for a soupspoon.

Emmett nodded eagerly.

"Mom makes the best chicken soup for miles. She could totally go on _Master Chef_."

"Wish I could say the same for my mom," I sighed, pouring myself some of the freakishly good-looking soup. "She can't cook to save her life."

Emmett chuckled and took a seat across from me at the dining table.

"Who cooked dinner in your house then? Or did you guys survive on takeout?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but you're looking at the three-times winner of Upper Phoenix's Youth cooking competition," I smirked and bowed in a joking manner.

Emmett's eyes widened and he gasped, "No way! You can cook?"

I nodded and giggled at his shocked expression. "Why do you find that so surprising?"

"Well, no offence, but your dad isn't exactly much of a cook and you just told me your mom isn't either so it's kind of unexpected," Emmett admitted sheepishly.

I laughed at his, yet again, guilty expression and Emmett joined me after a pause. "Non-taken."

"You know you're not half bad. I like you and your funny," Emmett said after a couple seconds of silence. I raised my eyebrow at the first part of his confession.

"What did you think I was going to be like? A complete snob or something?" I wondered.

"Yeah that and more. Since your step-dad is rich we sort of just expected something like that."

It's so funny how people can just make assumptions like that, well at least I prove people wrong every time they think that I'm some kind of high-class girl with her nose in the air. The image of me being snobbish, or even trying to act that way almost made me laugh. "Have you seen your own house? You guys aren't exactly middle-class," I retorted. "Who's _we_, by the way?"

"My siblings and I."

"It's not just Alice and you? There's more?"

Emmett nodded. "I have a - ."

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

I watched amusingly as Emmett pulled out his phone with a warning glare at my giggling self.

I shook my head and tried to maintain a neutral expression, but this was all way too tempting. I held up one hand and gave him a thumbs-up sign and smiled. "Wow," I mouthed.

He shot me another dirty look. "Hello," Emmett sang happily. "Yes Alice. No Alice. Yes Alice. No Alice she's not a snob! No Alice. No! Fine Alice."

The whole time I was just staring at him with an amused expression on my face, a grin played gently on my lips as I fought to keep in my laughter.

Emmett sighed and hung up. He gave me a desolate smile and got up.

"I have to go. Alice is going to kill me. I promised to go shopping with her so she wouldn't tell mom I broke her vase," Emmett explained.

"Aw. That sucks. Besides, I didn't think you'd be a shopper," I teased him as I accompanied him to the door.

"I'm not but desperate times call for desperate measures," Emmett grinned. "Bye Bella. It was great to meet you."

"Bye Emmett. It's was nice meeting you too," I smiled and with a wave, closed the door behind him.

I had just turned and taken a few steps to the kitchen when the bell rang.

With delightful confusion I turned back and opened the door to see a very sheepish Emmett scratching the back of his head.

I smiled widely. "Emmett?"

"Hey again. I just remembered mom told me to invite you and Charlie to dinner tonight. If you're up to it," he added.

"That'll be great. Charlie promised he'd be home early and I'm sure he'd love to come."

"Great. So don't forget about dinner at seven," he reminded and with a wink he was gone.

I smiled and shook my head at his bounding figure jumping onto his porch. He opened his front door and before going in he waved. I waved back and giggled at his friendliness.

Closing the front door, I realized that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I would actually like Forks. One could only hope.


	3. Dinner Lies

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks again to my great Beta **_**FrenchToastLover**_** for her amazing insight, thoughtful ideas, and quick editing. She really is a ton of help. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Dinner Lies**

**[Bella]**

There was only an hour left till we had to head over to the Cullen's place, yet I didn't have anything to wear. The measly content of my suitcase was littered all over my bed and the floor. The only formal attire I had was a brown skirt but it had a hole in it – I had no idea how it got there. I wish I'd packed at least some of the dresses Renée had bought for me. I didn't really think they were necessary in rainy ole' Forks.

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" I groaned as I threw my hands up in the hair. Falling back onto my messy bed I nibbled on my nails, trying to find a solution.

"There's only one thing left to do," I decided after much thought. I hurried downstairs and to the door. Opening it, I almost stepped on the small shopping bag but noticed it in time due to the gold, flashy words.

"What the heck?" I mumbled with a furrowed brow as I picked it up. Curious, I glanced at the side and saw a pink sticky-note with swirly words stuck to it. Pulling it off, I read out loud, "I just had a feeling you'd need it, Alice."

"Alice Cullen?" I asked myself in confusion. I glanced inside and pulled out a soft yellow sundress. It was knee-high with small frills at the bottom, and it was strapless. But nonetheless it looked perfect in my eyes.

"Cute," I smiled approvingly though my approval didn't matter since it was my only option. I have to hand it to Alice. She has style.

My mom's friend owned a trendy boutique so I was always being lectured on how to dress in style and with personality. I know exactly how to dress to give off a certain image or aura. My mom said I had a gift but I think it was more learnt then instinctual. Although I hadn't really been into dressing that girly all the time, even though I didn't mind wearing a dress every once in a while. It was like a breath of fresh air whenever I had to wear a dress for an occasion.

After putting on the dress and checking myself out in the mirror I decided pigtail braids was the way to go. My attire gave off a sense of innocence and child-like fun; I didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Cullen thinking I was a rude brat.

God, anything but that. I already had to deal with Emmett thinking that my first impression would have come off as snobbish. But I proved him wrong, so I think I could handle this dinner.

"Dad? Are you ready?" I called out loudly. Charlie had arrived when I was putting my dress on and I instantly ordered him to go get ready before we could get late.

"I don't know Bells. Formal isn't really my thing," he grumbled as he came over to my doorway.

"Don't be silly dad. You look great," I assured him with a huge smile on my face.

Charlie actually did look nice. He was wearing a tuck-in plaid shirt with dark vest over it. It would've looked strange on many other men but it suited Charlie just fine.

"Dad, did you comb your mustache?" I giggled.

"Of course not Bells. Now you're the one being silly," he waved off but his cheeks filled with color. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I nodded. I was actually pretty excited to see Emmett again and meet fortune-teller Alice. I was curious as to how she just knew I needed a dress. She'd never even met me and yet she knew my size.

The Cullen's house wasn't even a house. It was a mansion. According to dad they had bought three houses side by side and then tore them down. On the three plots of land they built one big white mansion, complete with pillars and decorative glass windows. It was three stories high and had a balcony for almost every room. Charlie even told me they had a swimming pool out in the back. The swimming room was basically a glass room built into the back of the house. It had a wooden deck with matching wooden pool chairs. It even had a diving board and a slide. The best part though was the mini bar by the pool. I was most excited to see the swimming room and the library. Yes, they had their own library. Talk about rich.

Now that I was standing on the Cullen's porch I was nervous. Butterflies were fluttering about in my stomach and my mind was being completely irrational.

_What if Mrs. Cullen didn't like me? What if she was a bitch? What if Alice was a bitch too? What if Mr. Cullen was a sleazy old pervert?_

All bad thoughts, none of them were even relatively decent.

_What if I break something? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I do the wrong thing? What are they going to think of me?_

Then the mother of all bad thoughts crept into my mind…

_What if I trip in front of them? Holy crap, no!_

Jeez Bella! Calm down! I ordered myself. Charlie spoke quite highly of them and if he liked them then they would be very fine people. Besides, Emmett would be there and as long as you have one friend at a boring old party then you can have the time of your life and won't look like a loner.

Just seconds after I rang the bell the door opened up to a beautiful woman. She was short and petite but she had a sense of power oozing form her. Her caramel curls framed her warm and welcoming heart-shaped face while the dark dress cream dress she wore accented her figure perfectly. Even out in the fresh air I could smell her vanilla and cinnamon scent. She was the epitome of a perfect mother.

The man who came up behind her was just as jaw dropping as her. He was tall and handsome. His blond wavy hair accented his well-chiseled face and devilishly handsome looks. He also oozed power and confidence with his strong but comforting stature. By the time I'd fully checked him out I was wishing that he was single and ready to mingle!

When he put his arm around her I just melted. They were the perfect couple. They looked like Adam and Eve; nothing short of perfection when together. They looked absolutely in love.

"Ah Charlie dear. You look absolutely wonderful," the woman beamed. Her voice was sweet like warm honey and as soft as silk. She pulled Charlie in for a hug and then turned to me. "And this must be our darling Isabella. You are just beautiful dear." All the things that she had said ran through my mind like a sweet lullaby hum. Seriously, this woman's voice was pure and beautiful.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I whispered shyly; this woman's perfection was seriously intimidating me. She leaned forward for another hug so I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her soft and delicate frame.

"Please sweetheart. Call me Esme," she sang in my ear.

"Charlie. Great to see you," the man said and shook hands with Charlie. His voice too was like getting an ear-gasm; it was masculine and made my girly-parts tingle. Then he held his hand out to me. "Isabella too! It's a please dear."

Shaking hands with him I smiled and said as confidently as I could, "Likewise Mr. Cullen."

"Oh please call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen was my father," he chuckled.

"Only if you both call me Bella. Isabella is too formal," I scrunched up my nose and laughed along with them.

"Oh my! Both of you hurry in. You'll catch a cold," Esme cried and ushered us in.

Yup. She was definitely the maternal type.

If I thought the white mansion was beautiful on the outside, I was very wrong. The inside was even more so. The hardwood gleamed with reflections of our faces and the huge, sparkling chandelier above. Off to the side on a ledge I could see a grand piano also gleaming and pristine. Grand maple stairs with wrought-iron railings led to the two floors above with a sense of mystery. I felt like I was in the president's house. It was so damn pretty.

Following Esme and Carlisle down the hallway I couldn't help but stare openmouthed at everything. As we passed the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see that it was big and sparkly. With built-in stainless-steel appliances and expensive granite countertops I was definitely amazed.

"BELLA!"

I had just walked into the living room and was attacked by a giant blob of blue. I felt muscles wrap around my body as I was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Eeek!" I squealed.

"Emmett! Put her down!" I heard a feminine, bell-like voice cry out.

The giant blob of blue, a.k.a. Emmett, put me down with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was just really happy to see you," he mumbled guiltily.

"It's okay Emmett. Just a warning next time please," I smiled and then turned to the girl that had spoken.

I was like I was looking at a fairy. She was tiny and delicate. She had black spikes that stuck out in different directions and deep emerald eyes like Esme. The green dress she was wearing accented her eyes perfectly.

"I'm Alice," she smiled and pulled me in for a gentle hug. "It's so great to finally meet you. The dress is perfect on you."

"Yeah about that," I started. "How'd you know?" I wondered.

"I honestly just had a feeling," she admitted with a grin.

"Alice always gets these feelings," Emmett explained. "It's like she can see the future or something."

"Oh wow! That's cool," I exclaimed. "So Emmett you're really strong and Alice can see the future? Aw man! I don't have any special power or anything like that." I pouted at my misfortune in being absolutely normal.

Both of the two started with the corners of their lips curved upwards. Then with the smiles, and then with the small giggles here and there.

I nodded as my jaw slacked understanding what exactly they were laughing about. "Are you guys laughing at my bad luck?" I exclaimed between giggles.

Emmett and Alice who were both laughing their butts off nodded.

"You were right Emmett. She's hilarious and adorable too," Alice giggled and hooked arms with me. "We're going to be best friends Bella. Just you see."

Of course, she was right. At the dinner table we spent most of our time giggling and whispering childhood stories and made plans to hang out. Emmett pouted through a lot of it since he felt left out.

"And so, Emmett went flying into the pool, totally missing me by the way, along with the flower vase," Alice whispered in giggles.

"No way," I mumbled back through my laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Esme smiled from across the table.

"Something that doesn't involve me," Emmett complained with a frown. "I want to know too. I thought we were best friends Bella." It was so cute, he almost sounded like a child that had gotten his favorite toy taken away and was asking if he could have it back.

"Oh don't you worry Emmett," Alice beamed. "You are definitely involved."

I laughed; knowing what she meant while Emmett tried to figure it out.

"Alice, be a dear and go check on Edward. He said he wasn't hungry but he hasn't eaten anything all day. Tell him to come down and eat with the rest of us," Esme told Alice worriedly.

Alice sighed but got up and left anyways. I could hear her dancing up the stair lithely. I just sat there confused about who Edward was. Charlie had never mentioned him and neither had Alice or Emmett.

Was he their brother or uncle maybe? I really wanted to ask but I felt nosy doing so. If they wanted me to know they would tell me…right?

As I sat there pondering my decision on whether I should ask who Edward is or not I heard a loud crash from upstairs. I jumped in surprise, as did everyone else. Eyes wide open, jaws slacked. Esme gasped quietly and made a hurried decision to glance over at her husband, while Carlisle sighed heavily.

I looked up at Esme and her feeling my eyes on her she turned to me and said, "Alice must've tripped over something," she offered that as an explanation, it was almost like she wanted me to forgive her for what Alice_ did._ Esme seemed embarrassed actually, I could hear it in her voice.

That was a lie. Alice was the most graceful person I'd ever seen. She pranced about as if she were dancing on air. I would turn into a vampire before Alice tripped. I wasn't going to say anything though. It wasn't my business to pry. Clearly Esme didn't want us knowing what really happened so there must've been a good reason for it.

"Um he said he's busy; homework or something. Besides, he's not hungry," Alice announced as she plopped down next to me.

Esme nodded but her mouth pressed into a thin line.

Finally, my curiosity overpowered my manners, my mind didn't catch up with my mouth and I blurted out, "Who is Edward?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to me and Emmett spoke, "He's our brother."

"Oh," I said dumbly, I could feel my cheeks get hot, I was pretty sure they had turned a bright pink. I should've known that it was a stupid question.

The rest of the dinner passed without any more stupid questions from my end or loud crashes from the floors above. Edward never came from dinner and Esme never sent anyone to fetch him again.

At last, we were at the door and hugging our goodbyes.

"Night Esme. The food was just amazing and I have to say it again; your home is gorgeous," I told her earnestly.

"Oh sweetheart. You are too kind," Esme beamed.

"Goodnight Carlisle," I smiled and shook hands with him.

"Goodnight Bella. Take care."

"I will," I promised. "Night Alice and Emmett you too."

I hugged them both and just before I turned for home, Alice reminded me, "We'll pick you up tomorrow so don't be late."

"Actually Alice it's a Friday so really there's no point of going. I'm just going to get settled in and set up the kitchen. God knows how dad survived with a bare kitchen for this long."

"He had us Bella," Esme chuckled.

"And the diner," Carlisle added.

"That's going to change now that I'm here. No more fried food for you mister," I scolded Charlie who blushed and shook his head at me. "Goodnight everyone."

Walking down the driveway, I turned back to wave goodbye again when something else caught my eye. The upstairs window had light streaming through its curtains but I could see a figure behind them. From his masculine silhouette I could only guess it was Edward. Feeling brave I waved up at him. A hand raised but the shadow disappeared quickly. I think he was surprised.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered, mostly to myself.


	4. The Other Cullen

**So what do you guys think of Edward? What do you think is his deal? I'd love to hear your thoughts in reviews so please let my know what you think Edward is up to.**

**Chapter 4: The Other Cullen**

**[Bella]**

Tonight's visit to the Cullens' for dinner was really better than I'd expected and hoped. I got ready for bed with a big smile on my face. My first full day in Forks was really fun and I really wished it would be just as fun – if not more – every day.

Esme was just amazing. She was like those perfect mothers in Hollywood movies that just made you wish your own mom was like that. Yeah, I sort of wished my mother was liking that. Having a harebrained and forgetful caretaker growing up wasn't easy. I was the mom in our relationship most of the time while my real mother was the rebellious teenager. Lots of different boyfriends, partying out late, experimenting with not just food but clothes too, and trying out a new reckless hobby every week was just some of the constant themes in my childhood. I was the one who sat home and read a book on a Friday night while Renée partied out till the AM with her new boyfriend. I was the one who got calls from her mother to go find her since she got lost and ran out of gas in the car. It was difficult but it was an experience that, in the long run, really did help me. I was more responsible for my age – though I had plenty of immature moments daily – and I knew for to care for myself and for others.

Carlisle was going to be a teeny-tiny problem for her conscience. How was I supposed to face Emmett and Alice everyday knowing that I had the hots for their father? Gosh, I felt like a gerontophile – someone who liked older men. Ew but really…I had to get a grip. This was my new – possibly best friend – friend's father. Jeez Bella. Really?

Alice was a real character. She was so damn bubbly and happy all the time. She was like Tinkerbell and the Energizer bunny rolled into one. She absolutely loved fashion and despite the fact that I hate shopping, I really think we could be best friends. Alice did say her feelings always came true and if Alice thought that they were going to be best friends then they probably were.

Emmett was like the older brother I always wanted. Funny, caring, protective, and just absolutely amazing. He may look scary on the outside but he was a teddy bear. So soft and cuddly. I really like him and I have a feeling we're going to be close.

Then there's the mystery brother – Edward Cullen. He was a big, huge question mark. What did he look like? What did he sound like? Was he tiny like Alice? Maybe even hyper? Or was he big and muscly like Emmett? Was he mean or nice? Did he like strawberry ice cream or chocolate? Ugh! This is so frustrating. I'm so fucking curious to know who this Edward guy is. I know I'm probably going to meet him soon since he is my neighbor and he is the brother of my only friends at Forks but I really don't have the patience. I'm just dying to meet him.

_Calm down Bella_, I scolded myself. I would just have to be patient and not desperate.

_Thump._

I jumped as a loud knock sounded around my room.

_Thump._

There it was again! It was coming from the window! I turned just in time to see another rock hit the window with another loud _thump_.

Confused, I walked over and pushed open the window with a little window. The hinges were rusty from not being moved for a long time but I recently worked out at the gym with Renée – her new hobby – and all those bicep curls paid off as I wrenched open the dusty window.

I looked down and gaped at the scene before me. The Cullen's porch light was on and it was very bright. The light allowed me to see Emmett standing under my window wearing Care Bear pajamas with a big white sign in his hands.

Then I realized that my mouth was open and I probably looked like a fish so I closed it quickly.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" I whispered loudly, incredulously.

Emmett just gave me a cheeky grin and proceeded to clear his throat. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I just met you and this is crazy," he bellowed and wiggled his body in what was supposed to be a dance move. He shook the sign around and shook his booty extra hard for more effect. "But here's my number. So call me maybe!"

I smacked my palm against my forehead and shook my head. Looking down again I couldn't take it any more and let out the giggles I was trying to restrain. This was too damn funny.

"Emmett? What the hell was that?" I laughed.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment someone else entered to scene. The balcony across from my window was flooded with light as a figure stepped through. Though, a moment before I looked the door closed and the balcony was dark again. I could only see the silhouette of a tall man.

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing," the man cried hoarsely.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett sang.

"Don't call me that asshole. Shut the fuck up and get inside," Eddie growled.

"I'm busy," Emmett whined.

"Doing what? Destroying an last chances of you joining the music industry?" he scoffed.

"Nope. I'm trying to get Bella's number."

I rolled my eyes at their banter. It was actually kind of adorable enough I was pissed that I couldn't see _Eddie_'s face.

"I'm pretty sure Bella and the rest of the neighbourhood would appreciate it if you shut the fuck up and go to bed. Besides, mom said you better come in or she'll ground your ass to mars."

Before Emmett could reply and this conversation took a heated turn, I decided to intervene.

"Emmett, it is getting pretty late. Let me just copy down your number and then we can all go to bed. Eddie here would then finally be able to take out whatever stick is up his ass," I giggled.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I'd rather suffer through Emmett's horrible singing then converse with the likes of you two," Eddie jeered and then with a slam of his door, he was gone.

I was shocked. I know my comment was sort of rude but it was a joke. Eddie took it completely the wrong way. He was really rude in an out of proportion sort of way.

"Bells? Are you going to copy down my number or do I have to start singing again?" Emmett smiled.

"Oh sorry. Give me a second. Let me just grab my phone."

After I had entered Emmett's number in my phone I spoke up, asking the question that had been eating at my insides.

"Was that your brother?"

"Yeah. That was Edward. He's not usually such a cunt but he's had a bad day," Emmett explained. "Well Bells. I better head in before I'm space meat."

"Of course. Goodnight again Emmett."

"Night Bella."

He blew me a kiss and then he was gone. I smiled to myself at what had just transpired. Edward was certainly someone with a very interesting personality. I couldn't wait to get to know him. Maybe Emmett was right and he was much more nicer in the sunnier hours of the day.

Quickly I turned out my lights and hurried to my bed. I sent Emmett a text so he would have my number.

_Night Carly – Bella _

I had only fixed my alarm when my phone chimed.

**Carly? I don't get it.**

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't get it.

_You were quite the singer of Call me Maybe out there._

**Oh. I get it now. Wow I feel blem.**

_Shouldn't you be used to it :P_

I added the face to let him know I was only jesting. I didn't want him to get offended.

**Ha ha Bells. You got me. Now I better go or Esme will skin me alive.**

_Oh. Sorry. You should leave. I don't want to lose my personal serenader. _

**Is that what I am?**

_Yup. _

**Well I'm honored. Night Bells.**

_Night Em._

I sighed and put my phone away. The clasping my hands I began to pray.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for an amazing first day in Forks. Thank you for the Cullens too. They're really great. Please oh please don't let Edward be offended. I didn't mean to be so rude. I hope he understands. Also, please don't let me trip and knock out an entire aisle in the grocery store tomorrow. It'll be pretty embarrassing when they call out 'clean up in aisle six and somebody call Charlie Swan.' Thanks again._

Then I fell asleep, once again, to the sounds of piano music drifting in from the open window.


	5. Blemished Morning

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**This is a little snippet of Edward's morning the day Bella got sick. I hope this gives you an idea of how Edward himself is. Thanks a lot to FrenchToastLover for her awesome Betaing skills. Honestly, my work would be unreadable without her. So kudos to her! Once again, I would love to hear your thoughts on Edward in your reviews.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Blemished Morning**

**[Edward]**

Fuck.

That all too familiar pounding in my ears and my head was a definite wake-up call this blemished morning. I groaned and tried to get up; it felt like I was using every ounce of my strength and every aching muscle in my body. Once sweat broke out above my eyebrows I took a break from the struggle of getting up.

"Fuck," I moaned as noise rushed through my ears, painfully I might add. My own voice echoed through my head, it was like I was in a tunnel made of tin and everything that bounced off the wall of this tunnel made an extra loud noise.

Ultra-sensitivity sucks…

I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much last night but I had to find a way to drown out Alice and Emmett's excitement at meeting the new Swan chick. She wasn't home an hour and she was already causing me problems.

Pressing the palms of my hands against my forehead, I tried to drown out the soft footsteps padding up the stairs. Esme.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! She'd be so fucking disappointed if she saw me like this. She hated it when I drank, especially on a school night. I hated seeing the look on her face when I fucked up…_again_.

Grabbing the blanket next to me I covered my face with it and grabbed a fistful of it when the roaring started up again in my ears.

"Edward, dear?" A soft voice called from the other side of the closed door. "Are you awake honey?"

Unfortunately, I was. I hated being awake during a hangover. I usually just slept through it so I wouldn't have to face the fucking thing.

Coward. I was a fucking coward. Hiding from a stupid fucking handover.

Pussy…first rate pussy.

"Can I come in dear?"

Asking was just a formality. It always was. Seconds after asking the god-damn question, Esme opened the door and surveyed the scene before her. I knew what she was seeing. The room was probably a huge mess, littered with all the crap I pushed around last night in my sorry-ass, drunk state. I knew my OCD bullshit wouldn't allow it. I'd probably have to clean it the moment I was able to get up off my hung-over ass. Or probably the moment I saw it. I couldn't stand messes. I just had to keep everything per-fucking-ly clean. Stupid OCD.

"Edward?"

I groaned my unintelligible response and I heard Esme sigh in reply.

"I'll go get you some water and Advil. Stay here."

Like I could go anywhere if I wanted! Still, I felt my heart seize in guilt. I hated hurting Esme and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could still feel the pain in her words. She may be my Aunt but my heart treated her like my mother. I called her mom; Aunt Esme just never felt right, somehow. Of course, she wasn't my real mom. I wasn't lucky enough to have a mother like Esme. I didn't deserve it. I got stuck with the fucking opposite of what a fucking mother was supposed to be. The bitch that spent all her money on drugs. Of course, the money she earned wasn't exactly from hard work. Having sex behind my bastard of a dad's back was how she made money for drugs. My uptight lawyer dad wouldn't let her spend a dime from his precious earning on coke and heroine. It was only for alcohol. Back then I didn't understand why he drank all the time.

I didn't get it at all. My dad from what I had seen was an intelligent and respected man at the work parties I had went to as a kid. But all of that intelligence was a waste once he took a swig of Whiskey, then he'd become belligerent, and abusive. Just a complete stuck up asshole.

I remember one time when I was just a kid, maybe around 9 or 10; my dad had been drinking and my mom was out late. I had just gotten out of my bed to go get something to munch on. My dad, being the hard ass that he was just sat in his lazy chair with his drink in one hand and a Swiss army knife in the other. He had gazed over at me and told me to come sit with him, to keep him company. Mind you, this is the man that had neglected me and never really liked me. So anyways, I sat on the couch beside his chair and instantly he grasped my hand with a tight grip, he put the sharp knife to my wrist. Me, being stunned yanked my hand out of his grasp the knife barely grazing my creamy skin. Then he just looked at me and laughed, he suddenly got serious and said, "I just wanna see where you're at."

To this day I have no idea what the fuck that even means. If I really think about it, gives me a head ache.

But anyways, now I understand my father. Being drunk was so much easier then living in reality. You didn't have to deal with all the shitty problems of your shitty life. You could pretend you didn't have a whore for a wife and son you hated the sight of. You could pretend life was just dandy even though it wasn't.

It was hard to believe Esme was related to such a fucked up bitch. Esme was the perfect mom. She was just amazing; my mom was okay sometimes though. The last time I had ever seen my mother she was trying to boss me around and act motherly, and I just looked at her and said, "You don't care about me, you're not my mother." The pain in her eyes I won't ever forget.

But Esme. She was a fucking godsend. Oh shit. I shouldn't be swearing in the same sentence as god. Fuck. I wasn't religious but things like this were just too risky. The man could fuck up your life if you displeased him – or something like that. Like I said, I wasn't religious. I didn't know all this shit.

"Edward," Esme called as she walked back into the room. I heard her place the glass of water and pill on my bedside table. Harsh light struck my eyelids and I groaned in pain. Esme ignored me as she folded the blanket and placed it at the foot of my bed.

I felt two soft hands wrap themselves around my forearms and pull me up to a sitting position. She pushed me back so I was leaning against the headboard. Then I felt her pick up the water and life-saving pill.

"Open up dear," she said softly.

Obediently, I opened my mouth and let her place the Advil on her tongue. Then she pressed the cool edge of the glass against my lower lip so I could wash down the pill.

Gulping down the entire glass I moaned in relief.

"Go back to bed honey. I'll call the school to let them know you won't coming," she whispered and helped me lay down again. "I'm going to get you a proper blanket. This one is too thin."

I nodded weakly. Seconds later I felt myself being tucked in like a four year old might be.

I heard Esme walked back to the door and just before she closed it I spoke as loud as I could – which wasn't pretty loud considering my current state, "I'm sorry mom."

Esme sighed again and mumbled, "I don't want you leaving your bed until you get a solid five hours of sleep."

It wasn't alright. I didn't expect her to tell me so but it still hurt. I felt bad for hurting her. So fucking bad.

Five solid hours. I snorted quietly. I hadn't slept five solid hours in months. Esme knew that but she always tried to treat me like I was a normal human being.

I wasn't though.

I was a fucked up son of a bitch.

**Okay I did change grammatical errors, and I added a story about Edward's dad and mom. Check it out and see if you like it.**


	6. Green Eyed Jerk

**Chapter 6: Green-Eyed Jerk**

**[Edward]**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. What a fucking mess. What kind of shit went down last night? I was probably as fun as fuck but a bastard to clean in the morning. Stupid fucking OCD was giving me a fucking migrane that was just the cherry on top of the hangover I had. Life was good back before Alice fired our maid. Now I had to clean my shit myself. It was annoying as fuck.

I bent over and picked up my dirty clothes which were littered all over the floor. Hell, I even found clothes behind my MacBook Pro and in the sink. I placed them in the dirty hamper and groaned when I realized how long it would take to clean the room.

"Fuck my life," I muttered as I stacked up scattered books and replaced them back onto my bookshelf.

It took a couple of minutes but eventually I managed to pick up all the items that were strewn over my room.

Glancing at the tiny speckles of dust and alcohol on my glass study table, bedside table, and the floor I let out a stream of profanities. my biological parents would be proud if they could hear how colourful my language was.

"Motherfucker," I leered at the mess and stomped over to my bathroom. I opened the cabinet with all my cleaning supplies and groaned.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the nearly empty closet. my glass disinfectant was finished and that meant I had to make a dreary trip to the store. Well unless I wanted to use Esme's lavender scented disinfectant but I really didn't. He'd jump off a cliff before I let my room smell like a flowery girl.

"Great. To the fucking store it is." I sighed and headed over to my closet to pick out clothes for the shower I decided I desperately needed after sniffing himself.

**[Bella]**

"Dammit," I mumbled as I realized how tiny the Thriftway actually was compared to my local grocery store back in phoenix. Sure it still had the same comforting feel of a routine but it wasn't entirely the same. But it would have to do.

I grabbed a cart and started exploring the fruits and vegetables section. I decided to go all out and stock up for ahead. I grabbed practically some of everything. Charlie's diet of greasy junk food would need to be remedied and that meant lots of greens in the house.

There were a couple of ladies near me and they were all giving me weird looks as I filled up my card. I just rolled my eyes, shook my head, and ignored them otherwise. Forks is a small town and that means everyone knows everyone. These ladies could probably tell I was Chief Swan's daughter since I looked a lot like him and I was new here. It also meant that gossiping ladies were a real pain in the ass.

Then I remembered what I really came here for. Cleaning supplies. I was really surprised when Charlie told me that he had never cleaned the house before other than picking up the occasional trash lying around or wiping a stain on a hard surface. He had never actually sprayed and wiped off any dust. Well he had spent the last few years alone so I guess he really didn't have any assistance.

I headed over to the cleaning supplies aisle and picked out a mop; a couple dust rags; and laundry detergent, softener, and bleach. I scan the shelves for cleaning spray. I spotted one on the other end of the aisle and it appeared to be the only one. As I got closer my speculation was proved correct. There was only one cleaning spray bottle left.

Quite suddenly, as my hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle, pale spidery fingers shot out and grabbed the body. Confused, I looked up and found myself staring into hard and angry green eyes. The owner of the heated gaze glared at me and tugged the bottle towards him.

I took a step back to assess this new guy and managed to tug the bottle slightly back towards me. I gasp quietly when I realize how gorgeous the guy is. He's quite tall, towering over me at something over six feet and the fact that he's really skinny too just adds to his height. His hair is a mess of bronze curls and he's in dire need of a haircut. A part of me really wants to run my fingers through the mess and I swallow hard. His jaw is quite firm and I really want to lick it. I shake my head and blush when I realize I'm staring.

"Excuse me but I got this first," I said politely.

"Nah uh. I got the fucking spray first," he leered in a delicious but still mad voice. The voice was quite familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. I'd heard the voice before but I just didn't know where.

"Nope. I did," I said through gritted teeth.

"Get your fucking hands off the fucking bottle. I found it first so I get it first."

"Why don't you," I suggested coldly. "Since I got the bottle first."

"Who cares who got it first? Which I did but whatever. Give me the fucking bottle and fucking leave," he snapped.

"Some nerve you've got. Grabbing the bottle I got first and telling me to leave," I seethed and glared back. "You don't own the place so you can leave."

Unexpectedly, he tugs the bottle towards him and I go tumbling into him. He takes a step back so I don't touch him. Instead I grip the shelf to steady myself and glare at him. He leans forward, not too close but close enough to let me hear his quiet yet firm words.

"You have no fucking idea what else I can do. I as good as fucking own this fucking place. In fact, I pretty much own all of fucking Forks. Whatever the fuck I say goes and what I don't fucking say doesn't go. Capiche? Now get your fucking ass back in the fucking kitchen…without this fucking bottle."

I am absolutely furious. How dare he speak to me like that? The asshole didn't even know me but he was treating me like absolute shit. And don't even get me started on the kitchen remark. Now I'm no female rights obsessed American citizen but I find that it was completely out of line and disrespectful of him to say that. How dare he?

"You!" I yelled angrily. I stepped forward and poked his chest with my finger. "How dare you –," I started to say but I'm cut off by him dropping the bottle like it burned his hand and taking many steps back. He glowers at me and yells, "Don't fucking touch me you fucking bitch!"

Then he whips around and runs away. In the distance I hear the grocery clerk shout, "No running in the store please."

"Shut the fuck up cunt," the angry, rude boy replies. I can't see him but I'm pretty sure he ran out of the store.

"What an arrogant asshole." I shake my head in disgust and look down at the spray bottle in my hand.


	7. IMPORTANT - REPOSTED & REVAMPED

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I have revamped and rewritten this fic. I have posted it as a new fic by the name of "Touch of Chaos". To read a new and improved version of this fic, please check out "Touch of Chaos" in my profile._**

**_Don't forget the two 'R's. Read and Review, everyone._**


End file.
